


Lights, Camera, Distraction!

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Showki, ShowkiMiniBingo2020, Soft Kisses, shownu is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Why is Yoo Kihyun so crazily beautiful?Shownu's distracted by his charming co-actor on the set of their newest movie.He wants to confess, but they're both gullible fools.-Showki Mini Bingo 2020-Prompt: Actors, card C-One shot
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	Lights, Camera, Distraction!

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwu!  
> This is the second Showki fic for the Bingo,  
> I hope you'll like it :D  
> Pls don't mind the mistakes hehe  
> Enjoy!

Blinding lights, a fake bar setup. A ton of makeup on your face and a suit that’s way too hot. People staring at you, a camera staring at you. The set of a movie can be quite stressful. But you must act. You must give it your all. Can you imagine how difficult it is to perform well in such circumstances? And can you imagine how difficult it is to pretend to be in love with someone else...while the actual love of your life is standing right next to you? Shownu can, because he was living that experience on the set of his newest movie. The actress in front of him, clad in a tight black dress, was supposed to be his main interest. But while her red lips were moving, saying her lines, he was more focused on the presence beside him. His partner in crime for the movie, his sidekick. Yoo Kihyun. Or no, in this movie he was called Agent 514. Shownu got a nudge from Kihyun and quickly focused back on the scene. It was a scene where they meet the villainess in a bar, after this scene Kihyun gets shot and Shownu has to save the day. Finally, he answered the actress:

“I didn’t know we’d meet again so soon, Angie.”

“Our meetings are fated, Larry.”

Kihyun Agent 514 scoffed. “Is that the fake name you chose? Such a lame one.”

Shownu turned towards his sidekick to answer with his cool line, that absolutely amazing comeback from the script that he had currently forgotten. The only thing he could do right then was stare at Kihyun’s lips helplessly. The director interrupted them:

“Cut! 10 minute break. Review your lines, Shownu.”

Turning back to ‘Angie’, the lead actor sighed. “I’m sorry, I forgot them again.”

“No worries darling!”, she put her hand on his shoulder. “It happens sometimes!” Her smile was genuine. Shownu smiled in return, feeling guilty. Usually, he didn’t have this problem. Learning lines was one of his strong suits. But seeing Kihyun next to him in a well-fitted suit was more distracting that he’d thought. An assistant came to straighten Shownu’s cuffs and bow tie. He’s the uptight, strict spy while Kihyun plays the funny, charming one. Ki’s not wearing a bow tie and the first few buttons of his shirt are opened. Which was extra distracting. After his cuffs and makeup retouch are done, Shownu quickly walked off set to get a snack. The script in his hands felt heavier than usual. All of those lines should be in his head somewhere, he just can’t manage to get them out.   
“ **The Man from A.U.N.T** ”, the script title reads. Underneath it: 

  * Lead: Sohn Hyunwoo / Shownu


  * Co-star: Yoo Kihyun 



Just reading his name makes a warm feeling erupt in his stomach. Butterflies? More like a hellfire burning. Stupid crush. He’d seen some grapes somewhere on that snack table… 

“The grapes are already gone.”, a familiar voice commented behind him.

He whipped his head around to be met by Kihyun, who smiles at him apologetically. “I know you like them, but someone else ate them today…”

“That’s alright.”, Shownu answered, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks by stuffing them with cheese cubes.

“Are you alright?”, his sidekick asked.

“Hm?”, he can’t really answer thanks to the cheese obstruction.

“You seem kinda out of it today. Are you feeling sick?” Kihyun came closer to inspect. 

Finally, he managed to swallow the salty snack. “Yeah! I’m okay, just a bit distracted.”

“How so?”

Kihyun was too close, and too gullible. Or was he? Shownu wondered whether Kihyun already knew about his little crush or not. He’d been kinda obvious…. But Kihyun was an enigma for Shownu, unsolvable at the moment. He took a deep breath and checked with his tongue whether or not there was any cheese stuck between his teeth. This was an opportunity, and he was not about to let it slip.

“I’m distracted by you, Kihyun.”

The sounds Kihyun produced after hearing that were like a keyboard smash. He blushed heavily, the redness reaching his ears. “What? I thought-”

The bell to signal the end of the break rung. “We’re getting back to work! Everyone on set please!”, someone yelled through a megaphone. Shownu sighed and turned to get back to set.

“Wait! Shownu, I-”, Kihyun grabbed the hem of his fellow actor’s jacket. “I just-”

“I’m sorry for confessing so suddenly. It seems like can’t get anything done properly today…” 

“Actors on set please!”, the somewhat irritated command echoed through the corridor they were standing in. “I’m really sorry”, Shownu repeated. He slowly pried Kihyun’s frozen hand from his jacket and turned around to walk back to set. He’s determined not to let his feelings ruin his performance anymore. The bright lights and ‘Angie’, who sat at the fake bar, welcomed him. “Finally, you’re back!”, the red-lipped beauty said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I won’t forget any more lines today.” 

‘Angie’ smiled at him, nodding happily. She was stirring with her olive on a toothpick in her martini, which was just water. After two spins, she got back into character and started reciting her lines perfectly after the sharp ‘action!’ of the director. Shownu wished he could one day be as professional as her. But he promised himself he wouldn’t mess up anymore. He’d already ruined plenty of things today, like his chance with Kihyun. However, while Shownu didn't mess up anymore, someone else did. Kihyun stumbled over his lines and ad-libbed even more than usual. Thankfully, the charming actor was witty enough to come up with good fill-ins whenever he forgot a line. Still, you could sense the nervousness in his tense body. Kihyun felt like exploding every time Shownu looked at him even though it was to say ‘514, stop playing around’ or ‘hand me that blueprint’. 

A few hours later, the filming ended. Both the lead and the sidekick breathed a sigh of relief. Shownu turned towards his dressing room, planning to get away from set asap. But as he placed his hand onto the door handle, he felt someone tug on his suit jacket once again. And once again, it was Kihyun.

“Don’t run away, you coward.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve apologised about 300 times today.”

“I’m so- uh…”, Shownu rubbed the back of his neck, closed his eyes and sighed at himself. “I’m just stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, you’re cute. Or both.”, Kihyun pouted. 

“Wait what?”

“You’re stupid because you didn’t let me speak earlier and then I had to act the rest of this day knowing you are distracted by me.”, Kihyun scoffed agitatedly.

“Yeah.”

“Why? Because I smell? Because I have something stuck between my teeth? I shouldn’t have eaten that club sandwich for lunch…Or maybe because you-”

“Because I like you.”

Another set of keyboard smash sounds. “I like you too!”, Kihyun decided to get it out asap before they could be interrupted again. He stared at Shownu’s blank face, hoping to get an answer soon. And he got it, in the form of a huge smile erupting on those plump lips he’d been dying to kiss since they started working together. “I thought you knew already!”  
  
“I thought _you_ knew already!”

“We’re both so stupid.”

“Yeah.”, Shownu laughs. “Can we go for a drink after this, you cute idiot?”

“We certainly can, you hunky fool.”

  
  


  * **5 months later -**



“Do you have the popcorn?”

“Yes.”

“And the cola?”

“Yes.”

“And the-”

“Shht! , it’s going to begin!”, Kihyun hushed Shownu who’s sitting next to him.   
  
On the screen in front of them a title appears, and music begins to play.

“ **The Man from A.U.N.T** ”

Kihyun screamed silently and nudged his partner. “aaaa!”

Shownu smiled at him in the darkness of the cinema. “Are you nervous?”

“Yeah.”, he answered. With clammy hands, he sat in the red velvet chair. “I really wanna know how our scenes turned out.”

“They’ll be great, you’re in them.”

“Charmer.”, Kihyun rolled his eyes. He gets a low chuckle in response. The lead actor turned his head a little to properly gaze at Kihyun. Said guy was staring at the screen in wonder, eyes fidgety but filled with sparkles. A soft warmth spread in Shownu’s stomach, looking at the person he absolutely adored.

“You’re so pretty”, he said.

Even though the sound in the cinema was almost deafening, Kihyun could still hear his heart beat faster at that seemingly casual comment. He was glad they were at a dark scene because he was quite sure his cheeks were on fire, again. He returned Shownu’s loving gaze with a sharp look.

“You’re totally in love with me, aren’t you?”

“I totally am.”

Kihyun couldn't help but grin at that. Mischievously, he grabbed hold of Shownu’s arm and leaned onto his shoulder. 

“Let’s watch our masterpiece.”

Together, they watched the movie they’d worked on for almost a year. The decor was wonderful, the music was wonderful. Angie’s performance was wonderful, her charm and wittiness received many gasps from the audience. Mid-movie, Kihyun suddenly felt Shownu inching closer to whisper something in his ear: “ _That_ scene is coming up.”

Kihyun immediately knew what scene. It was the scene he’d been so bothered in, startled by Shownu’s sudden confession. Would they be able to notice it? The rest of the movie he’d seemed professional…. But then, Shownu appeared on the screen with Kihyun behind him. 

“What are you thinking about, 514?”

And there it was, the undeniable blush on his cheeks and the nanosecond of hesitation before he answered “About how the hell we’re going to get in that vault.” 

“Why the hell haven’t they edited that out?”, he angrily whispered to his partner. The partner in question put his popcorn away and grabbed Kihyun’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I think it’s kinda cute, actually.” he gifted Kihyun a dimpled smile.

“Don’t take my hand, people can see us! And what are they gonna say when they see me giving you heart eyes on screen?!”, Kihyun’s face was on fire. He kept thinking about the scene for the rest of the movie premiere, feeling embarrassed and worried.

“I have an idea.”, Shownu whispered when the ending credits rolled. “Do you trust me, 514?”

That made a small smile appear on Kihyun’s face. “Of course I do, you cute idiot.”

Shownu grabbed Kihyun’s hand and quickly planted a kiss onto it. “Let’s do this.”

A few minutes later, they exited the cinema to be greeted by the press. Cameras flashed, people yelled and reached out with microphones, but the couple walked to their car peacefully.

  
Hand in hand.

The next day, review sites and social media had blown up, talking about ‘that unconventional new spy movie’. Also about the new actor couple, and how you could see small hints of their love weaved into the movie. It was an absolute hit. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I really appreciate it ;w;  
> and sorry yet again for the stupid puns hehe (man from aunt? srsly? why do I do this xD )  
> Wanna be friends? I'm @MaddieBumbleBee on the bird app <3


End file.
